


Male MC Mystic Messenger One Shots NSFW

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: I'm not the best NSFW writer but I try c:This is all of my Male MC Mysme NSFW works plus some fan send in ones.





	1. Jumin x 707 x Male MC

**Author's Note:**

> You can also request here if you'd like.

Zack wasn’t sure how it happened. He was playing his DS and Jumin was working on his laptop. Seven was working too, well that’s what he thought. Sure Zack saw him glancing at the two more than usual holding something shiny in his left hand and sure he saw something his eyes that seemed to scream ‘You better watch out’ in a rather primal way but he wasn’t expecting this. The last real coherent thought he had was Seven saying

“Click!”

and then…

“Oh~? Do you like it when he’s watching us?” Seven whispered in his ear. “Because this right here is reacting very~ nicely. Heh heh you sure are a pervert.”

“N-no…” Zack bit back his moan.

Seven had faced him towards Jumin making him watch Zack writhe and moan as he shamefully looked away, all while Jumin stared with a dark look. His face showed no expression but he could see his chest rising and falling in short movements. Why he was just watching and nothing else? Well that shining thing turned out to be handcuffs. Jumin’s hands were hanging above his head attached to a bar that was used to hold up a shelf. He made no sound and he didn’t protest to demand for Seven to let him go. He had a small smirk as if he were enjoying a very interesting play.

“Aw~ you’re not gonna give me him what he wants?” Seven gazed at Jumin, “What he can’t have? Entice him, Zack, make him beg me to let him free.” Seven gently brushed Zack’s lips. He opened his mouth licking the tips of his fingers. “Oh?” He turned his attention back to Zack. “Do you want to do oral?”

Zack felt extremely shameful and yet he was excited. He took it in his hands and swallowed before opening his mouth.

“Tss.” Seven smirked. “Who’s teaching you to be—tch—this good?” He felt Seven’s hand tighten in his hair. “Hey…” Seven gently cupped his face, “look at me when you suck me off.”

Seven’s moans seemed to be the loudest thing in the room and Zack would shudder every time he heard the sound of metal clicking. Seven would chuckle when he looked up at Jumin and would lick his lips before throwing his head back and moaning. “Tch. I..Nng..can’t hold back.” With a loud grunt Seven gripped Zack’s air tightly. Zack felt dizzy, the air felt so warm, and his body felt like it was ready to just give out. “T-try swallowing it.” He felt Seven’s thumb brush his lip and touch his tongue. Seven moved his hand away a thin line of cum connecting him to Zack’s lips.

CLANK

They both looked up and Zack nearly reeled back. Jumin. He looked like beast who had just broken from his chains. Which he had. The cuffs chain hung loosely from one of the links and he was slowly untying his neck tie.

“That’s what happens when you buy cheap stuff.” Seven murmured.

“Zack.” Jumin said in a commanding tone. “Don’t you fret, I’ll handle you in a second. But first. I need to punish Luciel.”

“Whaaaat? Me?” Seven teased. “Why?”

“Enough.” Jumin was fast. He tied the neck tie around Seven’s wrist who winced slightly at Jumin’s force. “Turn around.” Seven did so. “Zack sit in front of him.” There was no protesting, Even though his body was shaking with anticipation, he could not refuse. “Luciel, he did as you said, now return the favor.” The sound of a zipper seemed to echo in their ears. They knew.

Upon Seven’s touch Zack threw his head back and moaned. “Heh heh,” Seven smiled. “Someones really pent up. You almost came just from- Ah!” Seven pressed his head into the bed. “Ah…w-warn someone be—nng-before.”

“I gave you an order Luciel.” He pulled his head back to force him to look at Jumin. “Or should I stop now and focus on him?”

Slowly Seven raised his head taking Zack into his mouth.

Jumin’s voice came out in short grunts and gasps. Zack could see his black hair sticking to his forehead with a thin layer of sweat, his eyes dark with lust and his hands pulling onto Seven’s hair with more force then Seven had done to him. “Hmm?” He chuckled from the back of his throat. “You said you were trying to entice me yet it’s you who keeps thrusting your hips back into me. Who’s training who?”

“Sh..ut-”

“I hope you’ve…finished your work like you said you would.”  Jumin lifted Seven up keeping him pressed between both men. He leaned forward kissing Zack and gripping the back of his head tightly.  “Because you’re not getting away tonight.”

 

 


	2. Jumin X Male MC "Zack Is a Stripper"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jumin finds out MMC works as a male stripper in lacy men's lingerie but mmc doesnt want to quit when Jumin asks him to becuz he enjoys it; he invites Jumin to one of his shows but Jumin gets turned on and it gets steamy in the club's VIP room

It was difficult to get in hours. Very difficult. Zack looked at his watch and smiled. He knew he should tell him, he really did. But he couldn’t even get himself to do it. He felt bad but he couldn’t help but relish the time Jumin was away on a business trip in another country. “I’ll miss you.” Jumin would say.

“As will I.” Zack would say in all honesty. He would sincerely miss him. But when Jumin was in another country Zack could take up hours in his ‘part-time job’.

The clock struck 10. There was a low _thump thump_ and then, silence. He felt a rush of energy as the large, red velvet, curtains pulled apart and suddenly a bright spotlight blinded his vision. The music was instant.

_Thump thump_.

He took a step forward.

_THUMP THUMP_.

Soon the bass was pounding against the dark violet walls. The crowd couldn’t even be heard. He reached out and gripped the long, cold, thin, metal pole in front of him and wrapped his leg around it. Instantly, almost as if it were second nature to him, his body swirled around the pole. He felt his back arch as he extended his other hand. He could see the crowd cheer but the music was so loud he couldn’t even hear them. He gripped the end of his jacket and pulled. The offending material flew off and, as it always were, the crowd jumped up and let out a roar of applause. They whistled. They fist pumped in that air. They sang along to the music. And, they watched.

It was almost like ecstasy. Except he wasn’t aroused by it. He was fueled. His blood pumped hot into his veins as the music let blared over the speakers. He relished the feeling of the see through lace on his body and the cold pole that was slowly getting warmer and warmer each time he moved around it. The way his muscles tightened as he lifted himself off the ground. It was fuel to his fire.

The crowd cheered, screamed, and all the while they just enjoyed it. He gripped his hand around  the base of the pole and flipped himself upside down. The crowd cheered. He swung himself upward using his legs as a grip and, right side up again, slid down the pole slowly. Women and men let out cheers and a string of profanities loosing themselves in the music, in the atmosphere, in the heat of the moment.

Zack smiled and cocked a brow, a move loved by most, and bowed as the music ended. Backstage he happily grabbed his payment and quickly changed into his street clothes. Tonight he could only do one act as Jumin was set to be home by midnight. He looked at himself in the mirror and chuckled. In some senses it was wrong but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t have sex with anyone here. He never kissed nor touched not even flirted with any customer or co-worker. No one. His heart was locked with Jumin’s. He just loved the rush. The atmosphere. It was all so exhilarating.

~~~~~~

By the time Zack got home Jumin was already there. Waiting.

Shit.

Dammit.

Hell.

He sat there with his arms crossed, a look of pure anger over his normal deadpan one.

“He-hey.” Zack said taking off his jacket.

“…”

“You got home early.” Zack inched towards the bedroom. He couldn’t let Jumin smell him. Even if he was just in the strip club for only ten seconds he always left smelling like overpriced cheap beer and a lot of perfume, or in his case, musk. Jumin watched him like a cat. “How was your flight?”

“…”

“I see. Well I’m going to shower.”

“Sit.” Jumin demanded.

“I-“

“Sit.” He glared. He was _not_ going to say it three times.

Zack walked over to the armchair opposite of Jumin and sat stiffly.

“I was surprised to see you gone when I came home. I expected my beloved to be waiting for my return.” Jumin slid his phone across the coffee table. “But then I saw something very intriguing.”

Zack looked down to see a message from ZEN on the messenger.

> [ZEN]: I… don’t know how to tell you this but  
> [ZEN]: I had to do research for a new role and I went to a strip club.
> 
>     [Jumin Han]: What are you trying to tell me?
> 
> [ZEN]: Well I saw…   
> [ZEN]: I saw Zack on stage.
> 
>     [Jumin Han]: Preposterous.
> 
> [ZEN]: I didn’t believe it either!   
> [ZEN]: But it was definitely him!
> 
> There was a picture attached. It was Zack in mid spin, crystal clear too.
> 
>     [Jumin Han]: ….
> 
> [ZEN]: Did you know he did this stuff?   
> [ZEN]: Jumin?   
> [ZEN]: Hey trust fund! You there!? 

Zack looked up and swallowed.

“I was quite **surprised** ,” he said with poison “to see you up there. What is the meaning of this?”

“I-I just.” Zack felt his blood run cold and his hands clammed up. He desperately wanted to disappear. “I-I-I-I-I-I.” The look Jumin was giving him, Zack was terrified.

“Why are you working there? **What** are you ding there?”

“I… like it.”

Jumin’s lip twitched. “You _like_ it? And what about _this_ ,” he roughly gestured at the phone, “do you _like_?”

“I…” Zack clenched and unclenched his hands on his pant legs. “I… like everything about it.”

“I can see everything. _They_ can see everything.” He was clenching the fabric on his shirt sleeve like it was a stress ball. “I cannot believe you are so… so indecent.”

“Indecent?”

“That face you’re making, the way you’re dressed, the things you’re doing on that pole. Those are all meant for me. How could you show anyone else that?” He was doing his best to stay calm.

“I…I’m not doing anything! I don’t show them anything that isn’t meant for them!” Zack stood up. “I shouldn’t have to explain myself! You just don’t understand!”

Jumin stood as well. “I don’t know what there’s to _understand._ You need to quit.”

“You can’t make me! I work there, it’s my choice too, and…and I could never let it go! I. Like. It.”

“This is ridiculous. What in the world has gotten into you?”

Zack grabbed his jacket. “Nothing’s wrong with me. You… you don’t get it. There’s excitement to all of this. I don’t touch anyone, I don’t do **anything** to **anyone**! But the job itself? I like it. Maybe it’s the attention maybe it’s just the adrenaline rush.”

“The attention? Do I not give you enough attention? Maybe if I take you on the trips with me you wouldn’t go to such drastic measures to get attention.”

“That’s not it.” Zack shook his head. “You just don’t get it. I… I… I’m going to take another shift.”

“I forbid you!” Jumin started to walk forward.

“I don’t give a rats ass!”

“You sure Zack?” His boss looked at him. “You don’t have to take another shift?”

Zack wasn’t listening. He quickly changed into the lacy lingerie, really it couldn’t even cover an earthworm, and quickly put on the tear away clothes. “When can I go on?”

“12 show.”

“Fine.” That felt like it would take too long but whatever.

When 12 finally reeled around Zack felt pumped. Jumin just wouldn’t understand. The curtains parted.

Thump thump thump.

Yes. Yes! This feeling! It was so energizing. He felt like he could do this for hours. The music pounded and he could feel it through his bones. It was like when you were at a concert. The music was so loud you were almost sure your heart was moving with the beat, no matter how fast it was. The feeling of the pole. The crowd. The way his muscles fueled with oxygen and blood. It was amazing. Once he was done he let out a satisfied sigh.

“Zack.” The manager walked up to him. “Good show tonight, you got a private request.”

“I don’t do those.” Zack waved his hand away.

“Can’t turn down this one. You have to promise you’ll keep this customer secret.”

“I’m not going to get physical with him.”

“We know. Just do the show in the VIP room. Room 2.”

Zack sighed. He didn’t like private shows, it was too…personal. Ironic since he could dance around practically naked for a group of thirty people but when it was one on one, it felt wrong. Zack stepped in the room and nearly ran the other direction.

It was Jumin.

Shit.

Hell.

Why?!

He couldn’t back away. Holding his head high the music started up almost immediately. He nearly fumbled over when he grabbed the pole.

Why?! It was awful. It was so awful to be stared at by him. He could see those steel grey eyes watching his every movement. He could see how calm and perfectly poised he sat. Zack felt his hand slide against the pole and, thankfully only audible to him, he heard the pole let out a squeak as sweat accumulated against his palms. He was ready to pass out. But…what was amazing was that he was more into it than normal. A little _too_ into it. He never, never ever ever, felt this way when he danced for the audience. He felt a mixture of fear and arousal and he was sure it showed.

Jumin stood. Zack stopped. The music continued on.

He left the room.

Zack felt his heart nearly stop.

But then…he returned. Even with the ear blastingly loud music Zack could hear the door click. Locked with an animal. A beast. Jumin stood in front of the stage. He didn’t say anything. Zack crouched down and the moment he did…

Jumin had him pinned beneath him on the couch. They looked at each, sending signals to each other without any words.

Those unspoken words.

**I.  
Dominate.   
You.**

_Thumpthumpthump_

The bass was fast, Jumin was faster. The lace did not stand a chance, it was torn to shreds and was unrecognizable as a type of clothing, it looked more like a pile of threads now. Bite marks, scratch marks, tasting and taking everything that he could. The screams that were so loud in that room yet outside, where a crowd of people were, so very close by able to come in at anytime and see how one was to be properly defiled yet simultaneously cared for, no. No one would ever hear it. There was no time for begging, no time for sweet words. Just primal, unadulterated need. And yet, he didn’t feel like he was being used, every movement, every guttural moan from the man he loved, was pure, sweet, adoration.

The music started to reach the climax. There was a clear bruise on his hips now from just the raw power of Jumin’s grip. Zack clawed at the velvet seats and threw his head back seeing nothing but white, hearing nothing but the bass. His heart, his body, his soul. It all belonged to him. Forever and always.

“I will have to come to your show more often.”

 

 


	3. Jumin x Male MC "Zack is a stripper" FAN SEND IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my original part to this.  
> NOTE: Make sure you show praise to tumblr's just-waiting-for-a-better-ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FAN Send in. With permission I posted this on here. 
> 
> Written by just-waiting-for-a-better-ride check her out at tumblr

**[just-waiting-for-a-better-ride](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/)  Original author for this continuation. **

**TRIGGER WARNING: Zack has a panic attack in the story and there is also some NSFW stuff in Part Two. Please be careful, lovelies!**

[Check out her other works!](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/post/156486677107/master-post-list-updated-jan-28-2017)

* * *

 

Zack couldn’t stop the blood that continuously rushed to his cheeks as he stared at the pole Jumin had installed in their bedroom.

“Um…Jumin…what is _this_ for?” He asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

Jumin sat on the edge of the bed, right in front of the pole, and gracefully crossed his knees as he settled his unwavering gaze upon Zack’s eyes.

“You should know. You use these at your part time job, correct?” Jumin answered with a voice cold but taunting.

Zack knew Jumin was trying to elicit some sort of reaction from him. He couldn’t really think about that now, though, because all he could wonder about was the thoughts the workers must’ve had as they installed a stripper pole in the room of C&R Director Jumin Han’s room. The thought embarrassed him to no end.

Zack knew the answer to his question before he even spoke it. “Jumin, um…why did you have this installed?”

A small grin filled with mischief only Zack could recognize appeared on Jumin’s lips. “I figured you might want to practice at home sometimes, so I got it for you.”

“Uh huh…but, um…could you not have maybe installed it in the spare room?”

Jumin stood, causing Zack to take a precautionary step back. Jumin, disregarding Zack’s reluctance, took his arm and pulled him right into his chest. Zack then hid his face within the folds of the expensive materials of the suit he was being held to.

“Wha-what are you-?” 

Jumin took Zack’s chin in between his thumb and the curled side of his index finger and tilted his head upwards so that his metallic grey eyes met with Zack’s midnight blue ones. He leaned down so their foreheads touched together.

Jumin’s voice was quiet but firm and deep. “If I allowed you to practice in the spare room, you would keep me locked out, wouldn’t you?”

Zack couldn’t find the words to speak, although he knew Jumin was right. He definitely wouldn’t let Jumin watch him practice. But he preferred it that way. He didn’t want Jumin to see him practice because that meant he’d see when he messed up. He wanted Jumin to only see his best performances.

Oh, well. Even if Jumin had installed the pole in the spare room, he likely would’ve had a camera in there as well.

They stayed silently in that position for about another ten seconds before Jumin ran out of patience and turned around. Zack immediately drew in a deep breath; he had been holding it the second Jumin touched their foreheads together. He was relieved until Jumin grabbed a shopping bag off of the bed and handed it to him.

“Here. Change into this. Now.” Jumin’s voice allowed no room for argument.

Zack, however, had regained his voice after figuring out how to breathe again. “B-but what is it?”

Jumin flashed his superficial smile, the one Zack was slightly terrified of. “You’ll see once it’s on.”

~~~

Jumin was wrong. Zack could tell what it was even before he put it on. It was extremely skimpy, maroon-colored lace lingerie. It was even more revealing than his typical stripper ensemble, and that was saying something.

Judging by the few strands that made up the lace thong, Zack was eighty percent positive that he would have a sausage slip if he actually tried dancing while wearing it. He wasn’t sure if it even mattered, though, because the lace was so see-through that every detail would be visible anyhow. The top was a matching entirely see-through lace crop top that he could tell would only stay on if the corset lacing in the front was tied taught. The lacing didn’t even bring the fabric together, leaving the center of his chest exposed, and Zack knew it wasn’t because of sizing. He contemplated for a moment how easy it might be to find a way to climb down the building from the bathroom window. He didn’t bother trying because he knew he would be quickly caught, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about it.

The next item in the bag was a a pair of frilly garter belts that seemed to be intended to hold up thigh-high lace stockings. It was more feminine than he was used to, and he wasn’t sure how he would even put them on, but he didn’t really have a choice but to figure it out. Next was a pair of strappy six-inch heels that were the same maroon as the lingerie. Zack could definitely dance in them, but he was reluctant to because there was a higher chance of stumbling in front of Jumin. Zack paused for a moment as he considered the possibility of messing up and felt his nervousness begin to peak and his body began trembling.

_Oh, no. Oh, nononononono this can_ **not** _be happening._

The air in his lungs began to escape from him, and he began to hyperventilate a little. His eyes became wet, filled to the brim with tears. It wasn’t full blown yet, but he knew it would be soon if he couldn’t talk himself out of it.

The problem was he’d never been able to talk himself out of it before.

He tried his hardest this time, though, to no avail. He’d never been able to comfort himself very well; he typically relied on his ability to find the perfect hiding spot to ride out his panic attacks. However, time was limited this time around.

_It’s going to be fine. Jumin is not the kind of guy who would leave you just because you messed up a dance routine. You’ve already danced in front of him before, so stop worrying._

He thought about Jumin sitting on the bed while calmly waiting for him just on the other side of the door. Just the thought of Jumin’s perfect composure intimidated him, causing his tears to finally push their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

_He won’t hate you. There’s no reason to be worried._

He went to the corner of the restroom and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He knew he was going to have to get over this quickly; there wasn’t much time before Jumin would become too impatient and force his way into the bathroom. He forced his lungs to take in deep gulps of air and he gradually dried his tears out. He was still shaky, but he could make do.

He stood up using the wall as support until his knees stopped shaking so much. He then went to the shopping bag and continued to take out the contents. The last two items in there were…cat ears and tail?!

They matched his hair color almost exactly, and Zack wondered if Jumin had the outfit tailored. He would be so embarrassed if Jumin had actually asked someone to make this specifically for him. He took the thong in his hands and checked the label. His hands were still shaky so it was a little hard to read, but there was no denying it was the signature tag of Jumin’s one and only trustworthy tailor.

_Jumin, why can’t you just buy it from a store like a normal person?!_

Zack began putting on the lingerie, starting with the thong. He put on the top, but he was having trouble tying the lace with his trembling fingers. He started taking deep breaths again to calm himself and his tremors decreased enough for him to finally tie it.

**Knock knock knock**

Zack jumped like he’d been electrocuted, the knock scared him so badly.

Jumin’s impatience was showing through his voice. “Zack? Are you having trouble?”

The tremors Zack had so much difficulty taming came right back. He did the best he could to answer in the most clear voice he could.

“U-um, I’m fine, j-j-just a few more minutes, please.”

_Crap, there’s no way he didn’t hear how shaky that sounded._

He held his breath and braced himself for Jumin to barge in, but instead he heard him say, “Okay, but hurry.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding and his tremors calmed slightly. He hurriedly slipped on the garter belts and stockings. The heels he had trouble with since the buckle was so tiny and his hands were anything but steady. Eventually, he managed to close the clasp. He then clipped the cat ears in his hair and the tail to the back of his thong. He turned to the mirror and looked at his outfit, twisting and turning to observe his curves at every angle.

_I guess I look cute…well, if Jumin likes it, I suppose._

He turned to the door and set his hand on the handle. He was reluctant to show himself to Jumin, he had never been in an outfit so risqué before. He knew, however, that if he didn’t get out there soon, Jumin would drag him out.

He turned the handle and opened the door, and there he found Jumin, sitting while looking as calm and collected as before. That was the last time he would appear so sophisticated that night.

If anyone is interested, the song I imagined Zack doing his routine to is “Gasoline” by Halsey.

As Zack stood in the doorway to the bathroom, his outfit elicited the primal instinct from Jumin’s mind. He had already been holding himself back and the teary-eyed look on Zack’s face was not helping. He wasn’t sure he would be able to last until the routine was through.

Zack hesitantly stepped toward the pole and shakily walked to it. Jumin was similar to a statue; he didn’t move a single muscle from his cross-kneed position, but he followed Zack with his eyes. Zack stood right in front of the pole and looked at the space between Jumin’s eyes. He couldn’t look at his eyes directly or he wouldn’t be able to move either.

“U-um–” Zack stuttered.

“Yes?” Jumin responded, hiding his true feelings behind his stoic mask.

Zack flinched, feeling the intensity in the room but not quite sure the reason for it. “W-what now?”

“Before we begin, I have one more piece to your outfit.” Jumin answered before standing and striding confidently over to Zack.

Zack tensed his shoulders skiddishly and squeezed his eyes shut as Jumin’s arms went around him. He felt something tighten around his neck and his eyes flew open in surprise.

_Wait, is Jumin into choking?! I’ve never done that befo–_

Jumin pulled away, and Zack could still feel the presence of something on his neck.

_Oh, it’s a choker. Thank_ **GOD.**

Jumin grinned as he looked at his finishing touch to Zack’s outfit resting on the dip in the middle of his collarbone. “You will wear this the whole duration of your time at the club. My name is very lightly engraved in the silver, so it won’t be visible to the audience from the stage, especially with the spotlight glinting on it. They’ll only see it if they get too close.”

_So it’s not a choker. It’s a collar. Great._

He wasn’t going to argue with Jumin about it. It wasn’t worth it and, as long as it wasn’t visible to the audience, Zack really didn’t mind. Honestly, he really liked the choker, it made him feel loved. There were times when Zack wanted to mark Jumin in a possessive way as well, after all. Seeing Jumin constantly proposed to by women made him jealous, too. Sometimes in bed, when Jumin was distracted, Zack would leave a few light hickies on his chest. He was too shy to linger for long, so they would always fade before Jumin even noticed them.

Zack reached up and touched the tag as he beamed happily at Jumin, forgetting the compromising situation he was in. “I will. Thank you.”

Jumin liked his lips at his lover’s adorable smile. “Do you have a routine that you haven’t performed at the club yet?”

The question surprised Zack, reminding him of the position he was in and wracking his nerves right back up. “Y-Y-Yeah I-I do.”

Jumin sat back down on the bed, leaning back slightly and crossed his arms. The movement seemed intimidating to Zack, but in reality, it was Jumin trying his hardest not to pull him into his grip and take him right then and there.

“Then do that one. There’s a stereo behind you, find the song online using the phone docked in it.”

“O-okay.“ He responded before turning to the stereo. He accidentally typed the wrong letters several times with his fingers shaking so badly. Eventually, though, he found the right song. He was glad to do this routine, this one involved a slower tempo, so stumbling in the heels was much less likely. He was also relieved he didn’t have to worry about the thong failing on him either.

Zack’s anxiety was dying down as he considered the easiness of the routine. He was very confident in this routine since it was so easy. He pressed the play button and turned back around to meet Jumin’s fiery gaze. That gaze brought any remnants of his anxiety to a halt. He could see how much Jumin loved him. He knew he was the only one who ever received this look from Jumin.

Zack gripped the pole which was cold to the touch and leisurely swung around it, the cat tail swinging gently after him. He continued to do several slow, sensual twirls, showing the flexibility of every beautiful curve on his body as he climbed further and further up the pole. When he could, he glanced at Jumin and a rush of confidence went through him each time he saw that intense stare, just for him. Jumin made him feel like he was the sexiest person on Earth in that moment. He relished in the feeling as the music began to build up to the chorus. He tightened his legs around the pole and slowly, oh so slowly, leaned backwards until he was completely upside down.

Jumin saw the stunning arch of Zack’s back as he held the position and stared in awe. He was reminded once again of how fortunate he was to have such a lewdly gorgeous young man as his lover. After admiring his back for so long, he eyes began to travel to other parts of his body. He noticed that the thong Zack was wearing was beginning to slip, and all he could think about was slipping it all the way off. He managed to restrain himself, though, and continued to observe his partner’s figure. He then noticed the lacing on the crop top. This time, he gave into his desire and reached forward to tug the lace, untying it and allowing the piece of lingerie to fall to the floor. He ran his fingers slowly from Zack’s belly button to his chest and gently brushed his nipple with his thumb. Zack let out a tiny gasp and when Jumin looked down at him, he was surprised as well. On Zack’s face was an expression full of carnal, animalistic desire, unlike any expression he’d ever seen on such a shy, innocent man. Any sense of control he had left was immediately thrown out the window. He felt bad since he genuinely wanted to see his full routine, but he couldn’t help himself at this point.

Jumin reached towards the lacey thong, leading to a long, tiring night.

*****WARNING! H-SCENE AHEAD*****

Zack let out a meek moan as Jumin drew little circles right on his crotch through the fabric. He was basically exposed at this point; his erection was stretching the fabric upwards. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold his position on the pole, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let himself fall yet.

“Sorry,” Jumin spoke geniuinely, “I wanted to see your whole routine but…I can’t resist you when you’re so sexy like this.”

Jumin then suddenly leaned forward and dragged his tongue slowly along Zack’s thigh, making him whimper with desperation. Jumin would not give into his boyfriend’s cuteness, however. He would go at the pace he wanted, regardless. His tongue moved closer and closer to Zack’s thong, which was beginning to become wet with his precum, but right as his tongue touched the edge of the fabric, he moved right back to his thigh.

Zack’s breathing became faster each time Jumin’s tongue moved closer to where he needed it the most. He was becoming more and more desperate; he _needed_ Jumin’s mouth _now._

“Ju-Jumin…please. I need it…,” said Zack in a dreamy, wanton voice.

That voice was like an aphrodisiac to Jumin, and he wanted to hear it more. Never had Zack acted so desperately before. He would normally never beg for anything, he would just wait patiently as Jumin continued at his own speed. This new side of Zack excited Jumin, and he finally led his tongue along the bulge poking up the fabric, evoking a louder moan from the salacious man.

“Mmm…Jumin, I…ahh~ Jumin! I c-can’t stay up here–ahhh~–f-for much longer!” Claimed the lascivious voice.

Jumin allowed Zack to turn flip himself upright and picked him up to lay him down on the bed immediately. Jumin stood next to the bed as he threw off his own jacket and loosened his necktie while his eyes kept level with Zack’s half-lidded ones, clouded with neediness. He had no idea what had triggered this little minx to come out, but he was definitely going to do whatever he could to please the both of them.

As Jumin was unbuttoning his shirt, Zack rose to his knees on the edge of the bed and was running his hands all over what was exposed of Jumin’s torso, desperate to feel him as much as he could. Zack wished he would never have to stop touching Jumin, Jumin was just so beautiful and sexy and his hair was amazing. Zack felt so lucky to have such an amazing man as his sweetheart. These thoughts were arousing Zack even more to the point when he just _had_ to take Jumin’s face in his hands and kiss him as deeply as he could. As their tongues stroked one another, Jumin finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, and Zack yanked it off for him. He wrapped his arms around Jumin’s neck and pulled him into bed with him quickly. Jumin surprisingly didn’t mind this little power shift, although he wouldn’t let it last too long.

Jumin planted myriads of little kisses all over Zack’s face. Zack tried what he could catch one on his lips, but Jumin was too talented at dodging. This frustrated him until he let out the sexiest little whimper, to which Jumin responded by kissing him on his mouth deeply. Zack, afraid Jumin would try to leave the kiss, tangled his fingers in his lover’s soft, dark hair and kept him there.

They kissed until they were both breathless, at which point Jumin broke off the kiss and started planting small ones down his neck to his torso. He dragged his tongue slowly around one of Zack’s cute, pink nipples, attempting to drag out that sweet moan of his. Needless to say, he did so successfully. He looked up at his darling’s face to see himself reflected in those beautiful blue eyes as he flicked his tongue at the perky little nipple in front of him.

“Ah~ Jumin! Mmm…”

Jumin continued to play with Zack’s nipples as his free hand reached down to trace patterns on the now soaked fabric covering the bulge there. The second Zack felt it, he arched his back in pleasure and let out the loudest moan so far, turning Jumin on even more than he already was. In fact, his own erection was beginning to rub against his trousers uncomfortably, so he pulled away temporarily to unbutton them.

“Ah~? Darling, no~ come back~” cried Zack’s upset, needy voice as he reached towards Jumin.

_This gorgeous man is going to be the death of me_ Jumin thought.

“Just a second, love,” Jumin reassured him.

He quickly tore off his trousers and pounced back on top of Zack. He put kisses further down past his torso and onto his thigh. When he reached the garter belt, he pulled it upwards with his teeth and let it snap back into place, causing Zack to let out a surprised yelp with a small moan that followed after. Jumin continued his exploration of Zack’s beautifully shaped leg with his tongue, dragging it along the lace stockings down to his ankle. He considered taking off Zack’s heels for him, but he decided he liked them on. Then he stopped everything for a moment and rose up on his knees to take a good look at his beloved, barely covered in sexy dark red lace and soaked in his own precum. All for him.

Jumin licked his lips at the sight of his one and only delicious treasure. “You look so beautiful in red.”

“I think you’d like me better naked,” responded a grinning Zack rather unexpectedly.

Jumin blinked. _Where did this confidence come from? I love it._

Of course, he loved Zack no matter what, confident or not. But he was glad to see his darling loving himself more.

At this point, they both had their fill of foreplay. It was time to get down to business. Jumin reached for the thin fabric separating him from Zack and in a short moment it was gone.

**WARNING: EXTREMELY NSFW H-SCENE AHEAD! 18+!**

Jumin was fast to take Zack into his mouth, causing him to cry out his name with the utmost passion.

“Jumin! A–aaah~♡” the blue-eyed man exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed the soft hair of his love with both hands.

Jumin slowly ran his tongue up the staff and gently swirled it around the tip, evoking another sexy cry from his little kitten. After a while of building up the pleasure, the older man had decided to be a little cruel to his sweetheart and brought him so close to cumming, but would stop before he released. This resulted in many desperate cries and pleas from Zack, but Jumin would not give in. He continued edging him and edging him until he’d had his fill of the younger man’s begging. He finally brought Zack to his peak and took him as deeply into his mouth as he could. As he came into his partner’s mouth, Zack let out a gasp that melted into a moan at the end.

“Jumin! S-sorry! There should be a tissue on the nightstand so you can spit it–”

His words were cut off by the sound of Jumin swallowing it.

“Jumin, no! Isn’t that gross?! Doesn’t it taste bad?” He asked worriedly.

Jumin reached up and kissed Zack’s cheek. “I love you, Kitten. Don’t worry about such things. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to.”

Zack pulled Jumin back down and gave him a _proper_ kiss on the lips. Jumin hadn’t expected it at all since Zack had seemed like he wouldn’t want to kiss after what had just happened. The surprise caused Jumin to smile and kiss him again, deeper this time.

Zack looked up at Jumin with his kitten eyes. “Jumin…I want – no, I _need_ you inside of me now.”

Jumin’s eyes darkened and he pulled away for a moment to grab the lube from their nightstand and put a generous amount on Zack’s entrance and his own fingers. Zack bit his lip so hard in anticipation that he was close to drawing blood. He needed his beloved so, _so_ badly. Jumin slowly pushed his middle finger inside of Zack, making him whimper.

“Don’t tense up, love.” Jumin advised softly. “Just relax. I won’t hurt you.”

Zack nodded and took deep breaths until his muscles relaxed. He trusted himself wholly and completely to Jumin, the man who brightened his world.

Jumin smiled, pleased. “Good little kitten. Let me reward you.”

_Reward?_ Zack wondered. _Like wha-_

His thoughts stopped working when Jumin slid his finger further up inside the younger man until he could reach the pleasure spot he knew so well within him.

“Aaaah~ Jumin! R-right there! Ah~♡” moaned the pleasure-ridden man.

Jumin slowly starting pumping his finger inside Zack, hitting that pleasure spot each time he went in. When Zack loosened up some, he added a second finger, and then a third. The amount of moans and squeals of pleasure coming from this sultry little devil mixed with the sight of his entrance stretched around his fingers was beginning to get to Jumin. He thrusted his fingers faster and faster, desperate for that warm feeling of being connected with this fine young man.

“J-Jumin! Stop, I think i-it’s ready! I w-waa~♡ want to cum w-with – mmm~♡ – you!” Spouted Zack.

Unable to take it anymore, Jumin took his fingers out of Zack and ripped off his own underwear immediately. He took the beautiful, lace covered legs in front of them and spread them open wider. He pressed his tip against the entrance of his lover and looked at his face.

Jumin adored the expression Zack had at that moment. His teary eyes were everything, looking at the older man as if he was the only thing he truly needed. Jumin enjoyed that thought; Zack was the only thing he needed, too, after all.

Zack became impatient and lightly wiggled his hips upward to try signaling to Jumin that he seriously _needed_ him. _Now._

Jumin was all too happy to oblige. He plunged into Zack with everything he had. Moaning as he felt the warmth around him, the older man gave into his primal instincts and ravished his sexy little kitten. Each time Jumin pounded into him, both of their moans became a little louder, mixing into a lewd melody of lust and love.

Zack pulled Jumin down close to him and kissed him roughly. Zack just loved the feeling of his sweetheart evoking every nerve in his body with pleasure. He loved just touching Jumin all over; he was running his hands all along his chest and back. He moved his hands further down and groped the older man’s bum, pleased his lover had such a lovely one. It was firm and round and so pleasant to feel.

Jumin separated their mouths and kissed down Zack’s neck. He thrusted harder into him, feeling so much heat and passion for him. Zack was feeling so good he started to thrust upwards in time so he could take Jumin even deeper inside of him.

“Oh yes~♡ Oh Jumin that feels so good~♡” Zack exclaimed.

Jumin grinned. “You make me feel good, too, sweetheart.”

Jumin, having memorized Zack’s stripper outfit, started leaving hickies in the areas he knew they would either be hidden or simply missed. He loved seeing his mark on his lover, it reminded him that he was the only one who could do this.

While Zack was happy to be marked by the older man, he was a little frustrated. He wanted to mark him, too, so he pulled Jumin’s face away from his neck so he had better access to him. Zack pressed his lips to Jumin’s collarbone and sucked on the skin there. He was not going to let this mark be another one that faded so quickly.

Jumin loved the sharp feeling of Zack marking him. It gave him a rush of adrenaline as he cherished the feeling. He felt Zack’s entrance tightening around him, almost like it was sucking him in, and he knew they were both reaching their peak. Once Zack was done placing his marks where he wanted, Jumin lowered himself back to his chest and suckled on one of his nipples as he gently tweaked the other.

“Jumin, I’m gonna…soon…ah~♡” lulled Zack’s voice sweet as sugar.

Jumin looked up at his lover to see that sexy face panting hard, but he noticed there was also a line of drool running down his cheek. He moved up and licked the drool from his cheek, following the line to his mouth and kissing him once more.

“Me, too, sweetheart,” whispered Jumin.

Jumin pushed himself harder and deeper inside the beautiful creature, bring them both so close to cumming. The tightness of their embrace mixed with the heat and the layer of sweat covering them both and the love and the lust and the kisses and the hickies finally drove the both of them over the edge.

“Ahhhhhhhh~♡♡♡ Jumiiiiiiiiiiiiin~♡♡♡” Zack cried as he finally went over the edge.

Zack trembled and released his seed all over himself. Hearing Zack cry out his name in pure ectasy caused Jumin to release his own within his lover’s warmth.

Zack encircled his arms around the older man’s neck and nuzzled into his chest as he rode out his orgasm. Jumin found it so cute how he was still shaking. He stroked the younger man’s hair and kissed the kitty ears that had gone somewhat lopsided during their rendezvous.

“Darling…” called Zack’s quiet voice.

Jumin smiled, knowing that Zack was going to go into his sweet, loving pillow talk. “Yes, love?”

Zack looked up from his chest, surprising Jumin with his eyes that were still full of intense lust. “M-more…”

_Well, I definitely was not expecting that_ Jumin thought.

He grinned devilishly in response. “As you wish, Kitten.”

He took Zack and flipped him onto his stomach. He dragged a finger down the line in the middle of his elegantly curved back. His shoulder blades were poking out; he was tensed with anticipation. Jumin started marking his back all over, making sure they were in areas where his stripper outfit wouldn’t show them. Zack let out a cute little mewl each time Jumin sucked on his skin. The steel-eyed man wanted to hear it louder, so he sucked harder every new mark he made. As he was making a mark in the dip of his shoulder blade, he accidentally broke the skin with one of his incisors, eliciting a yelp from the hickey-speckled man.

“Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to–” Jumin was cut off as he watched the blood pool from the small laceration and fall into the line in the middle of his back. He watched as it followed the line, traveling so slowly, emphasizing the curve down his back.

“Red really is a good color on you…” Jumin murmured quietly.

Thinking something might be wrong with Jumin, Zack looked over his shoulder out of concern. “Are you okay, Darling?”

Jumin leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Relax.”

“Okay, love…” Zack responded, still a little worried for Jumin.

The somehow erotic sight of the blood shaping itself to Zack’s figure stimulated Jumin’s animalistic instinct further than it already had been. Suddenly, Jumin pulled his beloved’s hips up so his bum was sticking up in the air, and Zack quickly used his forearms to support himself up so his face wouldn’t be smushed.

“Ju-Jumin?! Why are you – Oh!” Zack’s concerns were interrupted when he felt Jumin poke his fingertip into his entrance. Jumin licked his lips as he watched his own seed drip from within his sweet, lewd kitten.

He took out his fingertip and placed his thumbs on either side of the little hole and gently spread it, allowing more cum to leak out. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue in slow circles around the entrance.

“Jumin, no! That’s dirty! Don’t do tha–aah~”

Jumin ignored him and pressed his tongue against the entrance, extracting a moan from Zack. He then pushed it inside, lapping up his own fluid from within his love’s warmth. He pushed his tongue in and out repeatedly until his desire to be inside him once again took over. He stood up on his knees and positioned himself to enter Zack once more.

Zack looked over his shoulder again. “Mmm~ Jumin, wait–”

Jumin thrusted himself immediately inside of Zack as he leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of his kitten’s luscious, black hair, pressing the side of his head to the bed.

“I will not wait for you tonight, Darling,” Jumin growled in a low voice.

It surprised him, but Zack wasn’t upset at all at Jumin’s sudden dominance. He’d already experienced it many times, and it never failed to turn him on, too. The feeling of Jumin tugging the hair on his scalp felt good, too; it was a pleasant sensation.

Zack sighed and moaned Jumin’s name over and over again as he was dominated and cherished. The feeling of Jumin entering him repeatedly was already starting to build up to his orgasm again.

Jumin himself was falling prey to Zack, too. He observed the body of this magnificent being as he ravished it, giving them both their own share of pleasure. He took in each muscle, dip, and curve of his lover’s body, committing it all to memory even though he’d done so a million times already. He could never look enough and never feel enough of this hot, sultry body. Jumin was an addict, and Zack was his drug. Zack had just as much control over Jumin as Jumin had over him, he just didn’t know it.

As every thrust brought them closer and closer to their peak, Jumin leaned forward and whispered to Zack, his warm breath fanning over his ear. “I love you, Zack. I love you so much.”

“A-ah~♡ Oh, Ju-Jumin…I love you, too! Mmm~♡”

Zack arched his back as he finally came, Jumin following shortly afterward. Jumin slowed his pace down gradually afterwards as he groped his beloved’s cute little bum, riding out the orgasm together. When it passed, Jumin slowly pulled out and had Zack relax his waist down to the bed so he could clean the blood from his back, reminding Zack how much he was valued. After wiping off the blood and throwing the wipe into the trash, he lied down next to Zack and pulled him to his chest. He then reached for the cat ears on his head to unclip them and toss them onto the nightstand.

“Sorry I was rough with you suddenly. I couldn’t hold myself back,” Jumin murmured quietly.

“It’s okay.” Zack said with a small smile. “I enjoyed it. Thank you so much for loving me.”

“Thank you for loving me back,” Jumin replied as Zack rubbed his cheek against his chest similar to a cat.

Zack reached up and gently tugged on Jumin’s hair, asking him to lean down. He then planted a long, sweet kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight, Darling.” Zack whispered as his eyelids slowly closed, sending him into a deep sleep full of warmth and love.

“Please never forget how much I love you. Goodnight, love.” Jumin responded as he followed Zack into the world of dreams.

**The End**

* * *

Original author: [just-waiting-for-a-better-ride ](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/)

Please thank her for her awesome work!

[Check out her other works!](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/post/156486677107/master-post-list-updated-jan-28-2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by just-waiting-for-a-better-ride check her out at tumblr


	4. Jumin x Male MC "His Assistant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I came up with randomly. This is one of my first works so it's a little *mumbling*

There was something infuriating about working with a slave driving boss. No it wasn’t because of the mountains of work, no it wasn’t because of the ridiculous amounts of work he had piled onto Zack’s work desk, and no it wasn’t because sometime during the day Zack saw death waving him over pointing at the grave sight that was his cubical. It was because the boss of this cemetery plot was none other than the man Zack had fallen in l-lo-lo…well he liked Jumin a whole lot more than he liked most people. At first it was all fine and well. Zack was doing Jaehee a favor. She was on her second vacation, something that she happily announced every time she was in the chatroom, but unfortunately she had booked her trip to Italy on the week the company was at its busiest.

_Ha ha yeah… “unfortunately.”_

So, in order for her to enjoy the trip and not think of the nightmare of what would be waiting for her, Zack graciously and heroically took her place. _Hahahaha!!! Heroically, yeah more like stupidly._ Zack looked up groggily. What was it? Day four… day four… And the project before him was causing a surge of irritation through his headache.

“CAT PERFUME PROJECT”

Zack leaned his head back. “…ing kidding me?” He mumbled as he ran a hand through his black hair. In the past Zack had found Jumin’s love for cat projects kind of cute but now that he actually had to deal with one he could feel Jaehee’s pain. Still _that_ wasn’t even causing most of the headaches. It was Jumin himself. He was teasing Zack, he had to be. First when they got to the office Jumin kept mumbling something about a meeting with swimsuit models. Then Jumin came by to see Zack smelling like a spiced up cinnamon stick with just a pinch of aphrodisiac. And finally he had called up Zack to pick a tie for the meeting and when he got up there Jumin stood there with his white shirt unbuttoned and his pants unbuttoned exposing his deep black boxers. He called him up for that?! All for the damn, stupid, dumbass, stupid, meeting?! Did he mention that this model meeting was stupid?

“Mr. Rein! Why are you pressing the f key so much?” A female employee walked up to him.

“Sorry.” Zack mumbled as he undid the file. “Just got a bit distracted.”

She brushed her blonde hair back and giggled as she pressed her files closer to her chest. “It’s okay. I think you’ve been doing such a fantastic job even in just the first four days you’ve been here. Seeing you here has been very refreshing.”

“Thanks. I’m just trying to help out a friend.” He said as he continued to type up the ridiculous document.

“Hee hee, you really are kind Mr. Rein. Oh! Thank you for helping me with my car the other day.”

“No problem.”

“I-I made you something to show my gratitude.” She lowered her arms showing a pink box. “Pl-please accept this.” She blushed.

“Thank you.” Zack took the box and opened it. “Oh ho! Look at this,” he picked up the candied apple, “white chocolate, dark chocolate and walnuts?” He looked up at her. “Damn you really outdid yourself. How did you know those were my two favorite chocolates?”

“I-it’s just a guess.” She glanced to her side.

Zack shook his head in appreciation. “Thank you so much. This must have been tough to make. Even I don’t think I have this skill.”

“You cook Mr. Rein?”

Zack looked up at her and smiled. “Ha ha. Well baking is more my hobby, plus I’m really good at making breakfast. I guess I just love to see the person I care for smile in the morning.” He could picture Jumin and his smile whenever he saw the breakfast Zack made.

“O-o-oh…” She brushed her hair aside. “I…that’s very…”

The elevator dinged. Zack placed the box on his desk and looked up. “!?” It was Jumin with two supermodels hanging on to him.

“Mr. Han~” The first model leaned in making sure her breasts pushed against his arm. “We want to thank you for being so kind in that meeting.”

_Kind?!_

The other ran her hands up his chest. “I can’t believe how calm you were when talking to Luis. You really are such a natural.”

_Calm?! Oh wait that’s normal._

Jumin smiled. “Hahaha! Thank you. You’re too kind. I’m glad I was able to get beautiful women like you for our new product.”

The girls giggled.

“Haha…” Zack muttered. “Is the apocalypse coming. Is this a sign?”

The female worker leaned in. “Don’t be fooled Mr. Rein.” She giggled. “Director Han is just really good at schmoozing people.”

“Yeah. I thought North was South for just a second there.”

“Pfft.” She stifled a laugh and touched Zack’s shoulder. “Don’t say that he’ll hear you.”

Zack smirked as he looked up to see Jumin staring directly at him. Shit. He was smiling but his steel grey eyes said domination. “A-ah-ahem.” Zack turned away. “Okay I gotta get back to work.”

“Mr. Rein.” Jumin’s deep voice seemed to reverberate in his ears.

“Y-yes sir?”

“I need to see your report on the new perfume line.”

“I’m not done yet.” Zack felt a cold sweat on his back.

“Just show me what you have right now.”

“I can’t.” Zack protested. The models glanced at each other. _Shit. Was he making Jumin look bad?_

Jumin sighed as he leaned forward and scrolled up the page.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? LIKE HELL I’LL DO THIS! YOU DO IT YOUR OWN DAMN SELF YOU DAMN SELFISH BASTARD”

That was all that was written in the file. Zack looked at the floor as the two models gasped after reading what was on there. Even the female employee disappeared not wanting to get caught in the maelstrom that was brewing.

“My office.” Jumin growled. “Now.”

Zack dreaded every step he took to the elevator. It was like walking on lava. Each step was leading closer to his last. He pressed the button to the top floor. Jumin would meet him there when he was done finishing up the negotiations. Zack leaned against the elevator walls and stared up at the reflective ceiling. Damn. He wished he could tell those models to go away. He wished he could show everyone that Jumin was his and his alone. Zack felt his face grow hot. It was embarrassing to admit to himself but he truly did want everyone to know not to touch Jumin. But…that couldn’t happen. Jaehee had informed Jumin that though it was good that he did not care about what sexuality his employees were it was best to keep their relationship.

It was best. If anyone found out the company would face some major gains and losses. It was predicted the losses would hurt the company more than the gains. The elevator doors opened and Zack reluctantly stepped into Jumin’s office. Zack had only been in here once when Jumin called him over to have lunch. That lunch turned to…

Zack shook his head. _Dammit. Don’t think about that and just sit and wait for your punishment……… Ah shit._ Taking a deep breath Zack walked around the office trying to calm his thoughts and the uncomfortable arousal he was feeling. _Okay…okay…think about something else…_ Zack looked at the computer and sighed. Maybe the best way to make this up to Jumin was to write up the report instead of being a jerk about it and insulting Jumin’s interests. Sitting at the desk Zack pulled the keyboard towards him.

“Cat Perfume and why it should be invented.” Zack groaned at his own wording.

“What are you doing?” Jumin’s voice made Zack jump.

“A-ahm I’m sorry.” Zack stuttered. “Okay? I’m sorry about the cat project. I was just-“

Jumin walked closer looking at the computer screen. “You are horrible at wording your reports.”

“Sh-shut up, I’m trying to make it up to you okay?”

Jumin chuckled as he leaned in. “You want to make it up to me?”

“Yeah, I just was stressed and seeing you with those damn women I just.”

Jumin’s eyes shadowed again. “Me with those women? What about you? You sure looked very happy to have that employee touching you.”

“Oh don’t even go there!” Zack stood up standing face to face with Jumin. “She just touched my shoulder and gave me food. By that logic you were about to cum with those models pushing their breasts on you.”

“Close the door.”

“What?”

“Close it. I’ll show you who makes me cum.” With that damned smirk Jumin sat in his chair pulling out a red ribbon from his desk. “Two birds with one stone. I get to remind you who you belong to, and I get to reward you for trying to make it up to me.”


	5. Jumin x Male MC His Assistant Smut Scene FAN Send In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With permission I posted the FAN send in of His Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original writer: check out tumblrs just-waiting-a-better-ride

**WARNING!: SMUT AHEAD! 18+ ONLY!**

**Original writer:[just-waiting-for-a-better-ride ](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/)**

[Check out her other works! ](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/post/156486677107/master-post-list-updated-jan-28-2017)

* * *

 

Zack was bent over Jumin’s desk on his elbows as he tried frantically to type the report for the cat perfume. His clothes had been stripped off and tossed aside, leaving his bum exposed for Jumin to do whatever he liked.

The red ribbon Jumin was so fond of using was tied in a neat bow around Zack’s erection, closing off his urethra until Jumin decided he had earned his reward. Jumin grabbed the lube from his locked desk drawer and used his fingertips to smear it into Zack’s entrance.

“Ah~!” Zack cried out.

“Ah, Zack, you’ve made a spelling error here.” Jumin pointed out as he slapped his hand against one of the younger man’s ass cheeks.

Zack let out a surprised yelp as he tried to correct the mistake. “Geez, I wonder _why_ , Jumin?”

“Now, now,” Jumin scolded as he slid his fingers further inside his lover, evoking a moan from him, “is that how you address your superior?”

“I-I don’t thi-think that’s imp-important right now!” Zack protested.

“Of course it’s important,” Jumin chastised, beginning to pump his fingers in and out, “and to leave you unpunished would be unfair to the other workers. Now, how do you address your superior?”

After Zack stayed silent, Jumin stopped moving and pulled his fingers all the way out.

“N-no!” Zack protested, pushing his hips back in a desperate attempt to catch Jumin’s fingers. He was too late.

Jumin leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Then answer my question.”

“I-I would say–” Zack began.

He was interrupted when Jumin took his darling’s erection in his palm and began slowly stroking it up and down. The sensation was so sudden, Zack was sure he would’ve come if not for the god damn ribbon blocking him.

“Ah~♡ Jumin~♡” He moaned, arching his back in pleasure.

“How naughty of you, Zack, to not only call your superior by his first name after being warned, but to also do so in such an inappropriate tone. I’ll have to punish you for sexual harassment, too, now won’t I? Oh and look, another spelling error.” He said before smacking his bum once again.

“Ooh~! Oh, Mr. Han, please, I’m begging you, please~♡” Zack said with a voice like honey, all of his pride thrown out the window.

Jumin took his hand away from Zack’s crotch and slid it back down to his ass to grope it slowly. “I won’t know what you want unless you tell me, sweetheart.”

Zack panted heavily as he responded. “I want…you inside….of me.”

“No can do, sweet cheeks. I haven’t even punished you yet.” Jumin responded as he opened the drawer he got the lube from and pulled out a small, pink vibrator.

Zack heard it vibrate when Jumin turned it on and looked over his shoulder. “Mr. Han! W-why do you have _t-that_ in your _o-office drawer_?”

Jumin grinned devilishly. “I brought it when I heard you’d be substituting for Assistant Kang. I’m glad I found the time to use it. Now keep working.”

“Y-yessir,” Zack murmured weakly, although he knew the entire document would end up jumbled and scrambled. Still, he tried.

Jumin wrapped his arms around Zack and brought the vibrator to the base of his shaft, evoking a whimper from the sensitive man. He brought it slowly up the shaft until he reached the tip, where he gently rubbed the vibrator in circles around it, wetting it with the small amount of precum that had escaped the tightness of the ribbon.

“A-ahhhh~♡ P-please, Mr. Han, please let me come!” Zack pleaded.

“I’ll make you an offer.” Jumin challenged. “If you can write one coherent sentence with at least ten words on that document, I’ll let you.”

Zack immediately tried his hardest to focus, but Jumin had moved the vibrator from his crotch to his entrance. He only nudged the tip against it, but it felt _so_ good. However, he was determined to write that sentence. His trembling fingers moved across the keyboard, typing and retyping words, as Jumin focused on pleasuring his hole with the vibrator. Finally, he had finished writing the sentence.

“I-I did it, Mr. Han.” Zack called behind him.

Jumin looked up at the screen and read it.

‘All I want is for you to fuck me so hard right now.’ The screen read.

Jumin immediately tossed the vibrator aside and flipped Zack onto his back on the desk. He had to reward him at this point, he had even earned extra credit. He spread his legs open wide and unzipped his own trousers and dropped them to the ground along with his underwear. He then slammed himself inside of the younger man, moaning with pleasure at the warmth surrounding his nether regions.

“Aaaah~♡ Mr. Han~♡ Please untie the ribbon!~” Zack cried out.

Jumin tugged on the ribbon and, just like that, it unraveled and Zack’s cum spurted out right after.

“Jumiiiiin~♡” He called as he orgasmed.

Jumin ignored it when Zack used his first name at that point; he was glad that his first reaction to pleasure was to call out his name. He leaned down to suck on the younger man’s skin, leaving several hickies around his neck and chest. He then moved his mouth to one of his nipples and suckled it gently, rolling the other between his fingertips.

They both finally came simultaneously, causing Zack cry out Jumin’s name loudly and dig his fingernails into the older man’s back as he released his seed onto the both of them. He felt as though if he let go of him, he’d become lost in the ocean of pleasure that washed over him. Jumin had released his own cum inside of Zack, so much that it leaked out of him on its own.

Zack cuddled into Jumin’s chest, one of his favorite spots in the world. “Thank you, Jumin. I love you. But please save these kinds of acts for when we’re at home.”

Jumin kissed the top of his head and chuckled. “I can’t promise anything. But I love you, too.”

After they both settled down from their highs, Jumin helped Zack clean himself up, carefully wiping up any fluids on him and helping him get dressed. Zack did the same for him and smoothed out any possible wrinkles from his suit. He then brushed his fingers through Jumin’s hair, taming a few stray hairs.

Jumin looked at his watch. “Oh, my shift ended. You mentioned doing these kinds of things at home?”

Zack sighed. “Really? You have the energy to go for another round? We’ll see.”

Zack took the hand of a satisfied Jumin and led him outside to the limo. Soon, they’d finally gotten home, and they continued their adult games late into the night.

**The End**

* * *

Original Writer: [just-waiting-for-a-better-ride](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/)

[Check out her other works!](http://just-waiting-for-a-better-ride.tumblr.com/post/156486677107/master-post-list-updated-jan-28-2017)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original writer: check out tumblrs just-waiting-a-better-ride


	6. RFA Gets Rough Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and a time I wasn't good at smut heh;; 
> 
> Can i ask for the RFA and saeran getting a little rough in bed with male MC?

##  **Yoosung–A little play just becos**

Normally Yoosung was a submissive lover always willing to please and nearly having a heart attack when being pleasured. Though sometimes Zack would catch a glimpse of this primal side to the shy young man. It would rise up from the shadows but Yoosung would catch it before it was fully let loose. And Zack really wanted to let it loose. Just for…science reasons.

So how was he supposed to break the tight hold Yoosung had on this beast inside him? He looked around the room and suddenly his eyes landed on something. That….that could do.

**_~_~_~_**

“I’m hooooommeee!” Yoosung called out.

Zack held in his breath and gritted his teeth. His heart was ready to jump out of his throat as the palms of his hands felt clammy. He could hear the sound of shoes kicking off, keys clattering on the counter, and then the sound of soft footsteps walking towards the bedroom. He could run. He still had time. If he sprinted fast enough he could hide out in the bathroom.

“You in here?” The doorknob turned.

_Run run run! Abort plan! Abort plan!_

The sirens went off in his head.

He sprinted across the room and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

“Huh? You okay!?” Yoosung’s worried voice called out.

Zack sighed and turned off the lights unable to look at himself in this state. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Oh good. I got worried there.”

Zack slammed his head against the door.

“You okay!?”

He chuckled. “Mmhmm.” He would either walk out without clothes on or he’d suck it up and keep to his plan. How bad did he wants this? He closed his eyes and thought about it for a minute. He sucked in air and scraped his nails against the wood of the door. He knew he wanted to see it. In one swift motion he swung the door open. Yoosung was already at his desk with his headphones on playing LOLOL. Well _he_ certainly didn’t waste _any_ time.

Zack cleared his throat. No response. He clicked his tongue. Nothing. He called out Yoosung’s name and received the ‘one moment’ finger.

Nope. Not today.

He sauntered over to him and stabbed the prop he was holding in his hand into Yoosung’s seat and forced him to look.

“What ar- OHMYGOSHWHATTHEHECKAREYOU HUH!?!” His voice was at least three octaves higher than normal.

Zack dug his nails into palm of his hand to find some sort of release for his anxiety. This was basically the reaction he was assuming he’d get. It was embarrassing to him to cosplay. It was even more so to cosplay as a female character. It was even worse when this characters dress, or rather somewhat long T-shirt —really the thing would’ve been exposing more than he bargained for if it wasn’t for the white thigh high stockings—, liked to rile up at the slightest of movement.

He was a sort of white mage he figured. Some beloved and important character that was very popular in the LOLOL fanbase. The outfit was white and red, a typical white mage outfit, with a red sash around the waist that dangled longer than the ‘dress’ itself. As stated before the outfit had thigh high, white, stockings, with black ankle boots. The dress had a red hood that was long enough to cover his eyes if he put it over his head. Pretty much the only thing he liked about the damn outfit.

He looked at the stunned young man as he sat there like a statue completely red in the face as if he were the one wearing it. Zack snapped his fingers and Yoosung blinked rapidly. “You look like you need healing.” Zack said without much hesitation.

“W-wh-wha-what?”

“You heard me.”

The reason this character was loved was for her curt replies and tsundere character trope. In Zack’s opinion she was a jerk but whatever, to each his own.

“I…You…You’re…But…”

“Hurry it up.” He demanded.

“I…you’re…her…” Yoosung shot up and grabbed Zack’s shoulders shaking him a little. “Oh my god.”

Zack didn’t have a feminine physique but he wasn’t entirely masculine either. But the way Yoosung was slowly running his hands down from his shoulders, to his elbows down his torso, to his waist. Well this must be what a woman feels like when her significant other was touching them like they were a treasure. And that feeling was complete and utter fear, and nerves so tightly wound in him he was sure he felt like a stiff mannequin.

Yoosung looked over the outfit once, twice, thrice and suddenly something flashed in his eyes. Something dark. His hands raked down roughly to the stockings. “Heh…” His fingers shook as he ran them back up to Zack’s waist pulling the ‘dress’ up slightly before letting it fall. “The fabric is nice. Where’d you buy it?”

“Amazon.” Zack slightly stepped away from him.

Yoosung pursued. Aggressively. “Leenafray is my favorite character in the Heart of Ice DLC.” He pushed Zack onto the bed. “Let me see closer.” He straddled his waist and sat there looking down at Zack taking in ever single detail of the outfit. “Oh look they added the cut where Gladion tried to assassinate Leenafray.” He ran his fingers over the exposed skin on Zack’s shoulder. “Oh? Look. They even added her necklace. At the end of the DLC you get her necklace as a gift. It gives the player the ability to go berserk.”

“I…they didn’t add that. I did.”

“You did?”

“Well I saw your figurine had a necklace on so I-“

“I think I’ve earned the right to have that necklace.”

“Eh?”

Yoosung gripped the cold metal and yanked causing the clasp, feeble as it was, to snap right off. He wrapped the necklace around his wrist, the large white jewel, something he got off of an old ring, rested gently on his middle finger. “Ya…I think I’m about to go berserk.” He pulled the sash off wrapping one part of it around Zack’s ankles and tying the other end to the metal bed post. “I hope you didn’t spend too much on the stalkings. I’m about to tear them to shreds.”

* * *

  * Needless to say this little “science project” ended with more than Zack bargained for. 
  * He would like it though
  * It would be a rare occurrence that was always refreshing and reeeaaaallly enjoyable. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "becos" Like cosplay. It took me a while to remember that lol.


	7. RFA Gets Rough ZEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i ask for the RFA and saeran getting a little rough in bed with male MC?

##  **ZEN–Off Script**

_You’ll release the beast. You don’t want to release the beast. Oh damn I almost released the beast last night, gotta keep a tighter hold on him. Wink~_

Beast this, beast that. Zack was tired of it. For all the talk about his ‘tight hold of the beast’ he figured it was best to just release the damn thing already. It wasn’t like Hyun was bad at sex far far _far_ from it. And it wasn’t like he was bored or anything, he just wanted to see this damn beast already. It was like Hyun hyped it up so much it didn’t exist at all. Maybe once or twice there was a little something that suddenly made him feel like choking back his voice but it never truly happened.

So how does one unlock the cage? Well Zack had an idea. There was a new play Hyun was going to be in and he had to play as a type of sex crazed friend. The leading lady was some woman who clearly had the hots for Hyun. In fact maybe she should be playing as the sex crazed nymphomaniac considering the lengths Zack had seen her go through to get his attention.

He shook his head. _Focus. Focus on what you really want._

So the plan? Help Hyun with his lines of course. Zack wasn’t an actor by any means necessary but if he could _help_ Hyun and make him only think of this night while doing his act and completely eliminate that actress and finally see this locked up beast then that’s like killing five birds with one stone.

~_~_~

Zack had read, reread, and reread the script all day. The scene called for Hyun’s character to come home to a line of rose petals leading to the bedroom. Then some stupid scene was supposed to happen and blah blah blah it was idiotic. Really the dumbest part of the whole thing. But it didn’t matter. The scene he was focusing on involved six lines. Hyun’s character would come in and see the leading lady in sexy lingerie. She would hold a glass of wine in her hands and a lavender incense was going to waft in the air.

Well he couldn’t find lavender at the stores and instead chose the smell Hyun loved the most. Vanilla bean. He placed the petals neatly along the floor and poured a glass of beer—Zack didn’t like wine—and sat on the bed. He wasn’t one for displaying himself like a catalog model but the script called for it. He wore deep black boxers with a light shine to it. Like the stars in the sky.

The stage was set. The actor was in his position and now…try not to get stage fright. He rehearsed the line in his head as he downed one beer. Well the script called for a full glass so he might as well refill his drink.

And refill it.

And refill it.

And refill it.

He had gone through a whole pack and was ready to start another. In fact what was he doing again? He looked at the script he was holding and read the name of the leading lady. Oh that hoochie. Right. He was getting back at her. He was going to make her pay for all the shit she did to get Hyun’s attention. Touching him. Kissing his cheek as a way to say ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ Leaning over so her ass was practically grinding into him. She was going to pay. Zack would release that beast and show her the damage the beast did to him.

“Hey.” Hyun walked into the house. “What the? What’s with the flowers?”

“Yer hommmmeee.” Zack slurred.

“Whoah! What the? You’re hammered!” Hyun ran towards him and took the glass from his hand. “How many did you have?”

“I…lost c-c-count after six.”

“Six?! You can barely handle two cans.”

“I was gonna surprise you.”

“With what? Me finding you passed on the floor wearing those sexy boxers?”

“No you stupid dummy. You were gonna come in and let me see that beast of yours.” He ran his hands down to Hyun’s belt and tore it off like it wasn’t even buckled.

“What? Babe you know I can-“

“I’m began- begun- beginning to think that damn beast doesn’t even exist.” He didn’t stop his ministrations. “How am I suppa- supposed to show that bimbo who you belong to. I wanted you to treat me like you prey and devour me until I can only remember your name.”

Hyun’s face, though a little hazy, suddenly became serious. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“I believe I do. I want to see you mark me. Whenever I look in the mirror I wanna see who I belong to. Whenever I try to move I want to be reminded of this night.”

“You’re gonna regret this.”

“Try me.”

* * *

  * Hyun was right he wasn’t prepared. 
  * Each thrust was sobering him up
  * When he went to watch Hyun’s rehearsal the leading lady was thoroughly pissed. 
  * Yeah girl, that bite mark under his ear is exactly what you think it is. 




	8. RFA Get's Rough Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i ask for the RFA and saeran getting a little rough in bed with male MC?

##  **Jumin Han-The Green Candy**

When wasn’t he rough? Nope nothing came to mind. He was always rough. Hair pulling. Edging. Handcuffs. Blindfolds. It was like this straight laced, CEO man, harbored the most dominate kinks. And he did. The way he combined a loving and caring heart with ruthless nights of pleasure was more than Zack could ever ask for. How could Jumin ever top it?

Well there was one thing.

He was at school mindlessly listening to his professor talk when suddenly a kind looking girl leaned back. She had been staring at him quite often the past few days and it seemed like today was the day she got the courage to talk to him.  

“Psst.” She handed him a paper note.

It read:

_‘I’m here to learn the culinary arts and was wondering if you’d like to be my taste tester.’_

He wrote back:

_‘I graciously accept.’_

And from that day forward Zack was in culinary heaven. She was a sweet girl with a flighty laugh and sparkling eyes of wonder. Her baking was superb. Each bite was like a part of his mind was being lifted and he was on a journey to the stars. In fact whenever he left her apartment he felt oddly zen.

It wasn’t until three days later Zack’s wallet was looking a bit lighter than usual. One of his credit cards was missing and he seemed a few dollars shy. Then it hit him. That girl was putting drugs in the pastries and was stealing from him. Elaborate he’d give her that but also crafty. It was no surprise to him. Once word had gotten out that he and Jumin were an item a lot of people suddenly wanted to be his friend. People wanted to hang out more, specifically at Jumin’s place, and if he ever did go out with a group they’d always pick the most expensive bars or restaurants. It was ridiculous.

He never thought someone would go _this_ far. Well tonight it was time to put an end to it. He found out where she lived and decided to confront her about it. Jumin was working late at his office anyways so he could spare the time to wander around town.

At her apartment, a little run down but decent nonetheless, Zack knocked on the door and moved away so she couldn’t see who it was through the peephole. The door opened and boy was she surprised.

“Uh oh.” She tried to slam the door but Zack was faster.

“Yeah. _Uh oh_.” He glared. “You’ve been stealing from me.”

“Tch. Like you can prove that.”

“I can’t. But I want my damn money back!”

“Like it matters. Aren’t you being screwed by that CEO guy? What’s his name? Cumin?”

“Jumin.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, you should be thanking me. You were so tightly wound up it seemed like the weed and LSD I was giving you really relaxed you.”

Zack pretended he didn’t hear that second part about the LSD. “Shut up! Give me my damn money!”

She rolled her eyes. “Here.” She motioned for Zack to come in. He peered through the door to see a gruff looking man with a gun in his hand sleeping heavily.

“N-no thanks.”

She scoffed. “He’s knocked out cold for gods sakes. Just come in.”

Hesitantly he walked in careful to leave the door open for a quick retreat.

“Look I already spent all the cash and I tossed your card the moment you canceled it.”

“You spent all of it? Do you realize how much you stole?”

“Enough to buy myself that pretty dress right there.” She pointed at a shimmering red dress. “So look, I’ll make it up to ya.” She shuffled around her kitchen, pots and bowls, whisks and spatulas, four and sugar tossed haphazardly everywhere. “This is my top seller.” She picked up a plastic bin filled with green candy and pulled out a bag. Two green, crystal like balls, glistened against the the overhead kitchen lights.

“W-what is it?”

“Look, I can see you’re a nice guy. Real clean and sweet, but you gotta take the time to feel relaxed yourself. And this will certainly do the trick.”

“W-what is it?” He repeated.

“Try one.” She smirked.

He knew drugs were bad but he couldn’t help the urge to just see what it was. He pulled out one of the marble like candies and felt the smooth surface. It looked like a spherical Jolly Rancher. He popped it into his mouth. Well it was certainly sweet. It was, as always, really good too. “You have a real talent for cooking. Why are you lacing your products with drugs?”

“Cuz it’s a good business.” She shrugged. “Now, go. Go to your CEO and just relax.” She chuckled.

“Well listen hear. This is the last time I’m helping you. You can kiss my wallet goodbye.”

“Tch. We’ll see about that.”

Feeling perplexed and unaccomplished Zack continued to eat the candy. He didn’t feel any different. “Gipped.” He grumbled under his breath. “Geezus it’s freakin hot out here.” He pulled off his jacket as white clouds escaped his mouth. It was winter and the snow around him should’ve made him feel the chill but all he knew was that he was burning.

And he felt oddly dizzy.

He started to pant as he leaned against a tree. He rolled the candy under his tongue afraid of swallowing it whole and choking. He pressed his lips together feeling the sweet candy mix with his saliva. A sudden urge shot through him there was only one thing that could cure it.

He needed to see Jumin.

**_~_~_~_**

Jumin sighed as he typed into his computer. Reports on things he certainly didn’t care about were flooding his inbox. He needed to take a break. He walked over to his wine rack and opened the perfectly kept 44 degree fahrenheit refridgerator. Yes. A nice glass of wine would-

RRRRRRINNNNNGGG!!!

The shrill ringing of the phone only meant one thing. Jaehee was calling him for something. He would ignore it. Right now it was just him, the quiet tunes of jazz, and this deep red glass of wine. The phone kept ringing. With a low growl of irritation he picked it up. “Yes?”

“S-sir Zack is hear to see you and he looks awful.”

“What?! Send him in.” What happened? Was he sick? What if someone had mugged him? He had overheard Zack canceling a credit card. What if he was in real trouble? If only the young man would just let him be taken care of like the prince he was.

The door opened. Zack ran towards him and nearly shoved him onto his desk. The doors slammed shut as Jumin tried to get a good look at him.

“A-are you-“ He could feel something. “Why are you so aroused.”

Through heavy pants and gasps Zack replied, “I was…drugged.”

A surge of anger and confusion ran through his veins. Who did this and why? And why did they give him an aphrodisiac? Jumin felt his blood boil. Where they trying to get Zack to have sex with them?

“Who drugged you.”

“I did.” Zack rubbed against him. A moan rolled out through his throat, one Jumin had never heard before.

“You did?”

“Technically. Please… please… help me.”

“I’ve no time. I’ll take care of you once I get this work done.”

Zack glared. “That’s _not_ what I wanted to hear.” He gripped the back of Jumin’s neck and forced him to kiss the drugged up young man.

He felt something round and sweet slip into his mouth. Candy? He tried to pull away but Zack had a tight hold on him. Suddenly the room was starting to feel hot. Too hot. And the man in front of him was starting to look rather appetizing. Ravish him. Leave nothing left.

He pushed away the intruding objects on his desk and tossed the younger man onto the desk. Now now now now. Was all he could think of. The candy melted quicker and each swallow of the sweet apple like taste was making him feel even more to the edge. He was used to reaching that edge of his desire but he never dared to jump into the chasm, slightly afraid of what was down the dark depths.

Well now…

…he was going to explore. He was diving in head first and he was bringing this man that he loved with him. He loved this man.

He truly did.

But tonight, he wasn’t going to show any mercy.

* * *

  * Zack went back afterwards to get more candy
  * But the girl was gone along with the container of the aphrodisiac
  * So much for a little rough. 
  * Zack saw the most primal face on Jumin. 
  * And he was sad to see he wasn’t going to see that ever again. 




	9. RFA Get's Rough Jaehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i ask for the RFA and saeran getting a little rough in bed with male MC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at writing Jaehee. I'm sorry that hers is so short I'm just really bad at doing stories for her. Please forgive me.

##  **Jaehee Kang: In Her Hands**

Jaehee stood there in their shop counting, then re-counting, then counting again. She couldn’t focus and not even ZEN’s new DVD could help her calm down. During the busy lunch hour two girls had come in for tea. They were talking about their boyfriends and one of them had said something rather jarring.

“I mean, we’re really happy but… I think I need to change it up a bit. He’s so kind and caring and he never complains but I just…”

“What?” Her friend took a sip of tea.

“I mean not that sex is everything but I want to do something spontaneous. I want to surprise him. Like our sex life is good but he always takes control. I mean, like, he does a good job but…”

“No no. I get it. Here’s my solution. Cute lingerie, act all submissive, then BAM that out that inner goddess.”

“Pfft. Inner goddess?”

Jaehee swallowed. Normally this silly girl talk never really peaked her interest but something about what the first girl said made Jaehee think. ‘He’s so kind and caring and he never complains.’ That was true for Zack. He was always kind to her. He always had a contempt smile on his face. When he served customers he was always calm and gentle. And in… Jaehee felt her face growing hot… and in bed he was always so attentive to her needs. He was graceful, his face when he was about to cum was…was more handsome and perfect then ZEN. Everything about their relationship was relaxing and enjoyable. Sure there were hard times but with their open communication nothing was impossible.

Giving up on counting she put the money into the safe and walked upstairs to the living room. She could see Zack’s fuzzy socks hanging from the edge of the couch. Smiling, she walked closer to see him in his normal state of nature. Lounging. What had attracted her to him in the first place was how laid back he was. Sure he had anxiety, sure he was a bit awkward, but no matter what he always seemed to calm her nerves.

And she wanted to show him how much she appreciated him.

She snuck into their bedroom, easy enough since he was watching Hulu on his phone, and started to rummage through her underwear drawer. Something cute. No. Something breathtaking. No. Something that will make him freeze. She rummaged through and finally found something she thought she had lost in the move. A white box with pink ribbon was buried at the bottom of the drawer. She opened the box and smiled. At the time when she received the gift from one of her female friends she was flustered but now…well depending on how things go she may have to thank her. Opening the box Jaehee took a deep breath and shook her wrists to eliminate any nerves she had left.

_~_~_~_~

“Damn. Have to wait next week for the next episode.” Zack straightened up and felt his back pop. Yawning he rubbed the bridge of his nose and slowly stood up as she shoved his phone into his pocket. He was about to go check on Jaehee when he saw something deep red in the corner of his eye. He turned and felt his knees nearly give away.

His angel was leaning leaning against the door frame wearing a long, red, see through, chemise. He stumbled back at the sight of her bosom covered only with the see through lace. The way it hugged her body, the way the lace hips strained around those supple hips.

“Wh-wh-what the-“

“Come here.” She beckoned. Her soft brown hair cascaded around her shoulders.

“E-eh? W-w-w-“ He felt his face grow hot as he barely managed to inch forward. She extended her hand and the moment he took it she pulled him towards her and pushed him onto the bed. “Wh-wh-“

“Today,” her voice shook slightly, “I’m going to ravish you.”

Zack nodded, still shell shocked and unable to fully comprehend what was happening. And he didn’t care. He watched as she straddled his waist and felt his heart jump into his chest. His hands twitched as he slowly reached up to feel her body through the fabric. She gripped his hands and placed them above his head, “Not yet.” She whispered. “I’m going to see that expression I love, over and over again.”

* * *

  * He would love to see her in that outfit again…but it was torn in the throws of passion 
  * She gained some confidence after hearing moans she never heard before
  * She did thank that friend of hers.




	10. RFA Gets Rough V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i ask for the RFA and saeran getting a little rough in bed with male MC?

##  **V: The Perfect Shot**

It takes a person with a strong will to wake up at 1 am and walk out, in the freezing cold no less, to accompany someone who wanted to take pictures of snowflakes. It was the middle of December and the forecast had called for a light snow fall starting at around midnight. V, being the great photographer that he was, planned on capturing the natural progression of the park going from a dark quiet world to a winter wonderland. The only thing was when it came to capturing the perfect photo V put his well being at the bottom of the list. Determined to keep the man he loved from not dying of hypothermia Zack volunteered to tag along.

Packing hot coffee, hot cocoa, soup, hot packets that, when you broke them, would warm your body, and at least three layers of sweaters, Zack was ready to go.

“You sure come prepared.” V chuckled as he polished his lens.

“I have to.” Zack mumbled still not fully awake.

V chuckled softly as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. “Let’s go.” He smiled as he grabbed his and Zack’s scarf. Tiredly Zack flung the scarf around his neck before V, like a mother no less, smiled as he fixed it wrapping it snugly to his neck to keep it warm. The first step outside the apartment was like a slap to the face and he nearly turned back wanting to go back to bed. V breathed in and exhaled, his breath coming out in little clouds. They stepped out into the quiet streets as V started to take pictures as they walked. Not wanting to get in his way Zack lagged behind relishing the feel of a sleeping neighborhood. No dogs barking, no cars honking desperate to get to work, not a soul in sight. It was serene.

Listening to the soft _click click click_ of the camera Zack took a small detour looking at a small flower that was still growing strong despite the freezing weather. He looked up, ready to call V over but decided against it. V was too focused on his work that he probably wouldn’t hear anyways. Still, this was a really pretty flower, and although Zack had no eye for art, he figured it would be somewhat decent. Taking out his phone he took a picture. Decent. Not nearly as spectacular as V’s pictures but decent. He jogged up to his treasure and sighed happily as they had finally reached the park. Now to just sit there for five hours. V set up his tripod and placed the camera to over look the lake. He then took out a second camera, Zack forgot the name, that was made to take very detailed pictures. He looked up into the sky as the first snowfall began. Zack was actually a bit excited to see the pictures of the snowflakes since each one was supposed to be unique. No two snowflakes looked alike.

Zack set up a place for him to sit and sighed as he rested his chin against his cold palms. Eventually V walked up and sat next to him. “Would you like to see the pictures?”

“Please.”

V scrolled through as Zack commented how cool the snowflakes looked. Each one was unique and seeing the detail up so close was breathtaking. In one shot V got three individual snowflakes falling together. Wow. It was tiny things like this that reminded him how beautiful the world could really be.

Feeling a bit confident Zack fumble for his phone. “While you were walking around I took one myself.”

“Let me see.” V said in that kind voice of his.

Zack showed him and immediately, as he always did to himself, started spouting how it wasn’t that good but he thought it looked kind of pretty.

V stared at it for a long minute and smiled. “Send that to me. I want to put it as my wallpaper.”

“What? I’m sure you’ve got better pictures.”

“I like the one you took better than what I have on my phone.”

He was just saying that but whatever. “Here.”

“Now I have something you took.” V said as he smiled at the photo message. “Hmm but I still don’t have a decent photo of you.”

“Skip it. I don’t like taking pictures.”

“You don’t like it. But you don’t mind when you’re busy doing something.”

“I just don’t like posing.” Zack chuckled as he opened up the lunch bag. “Here, I brewed your favorite coffee. You look a little beat.”

V smiled and suddenly his eyes flashed, like a sudden thought came to mind. “I see. You’re always trying to take great care of me. I must be the luckiest man alive.” He hefted himself up and began to walk around more. “I need this.” He said taking the scarf off of Zack’s neck. Instantly the cold attacked his neck but he didn’t really care. If he needed it then he needed it. V walked off holding the scarf around his arm.

It was another twenty minutes before V walked back over to the tripod and took a picture. “Snow flurries expected soon.” V mumbled to himself as he set a timer on his phone. “That’s enough time.” He looked over at Zack and smiled. It looked a little lecherous. Zack arched a brow. _Er…what’s his problem?_ “I find a nice little place where we can stay out of the weather. Let’s go over there.”

Zack nodded hoping this place had a sort of roof. And a fireplace. And fuzzy slippers. Well it certainly had a roof. It was a small, run down, possibly haunted, probably the home of a crazy person, shack. V forcibly pushed open the door and waved his hand in front of his face as the dust swirled around him. “Door get’s stuck.” V smiled.

“You’ve…been here before?”

“No. I just found it a minute ago. When I went to look in I had a heck of a time trying to get it open.”

“You should’ve called me over.” Zack shivered as a breeze started to form.

“Enough talk. Let’s get you inside.”

The moment Zack stepped in V closed the door. “You look cold.” He said softly.

“I am. What’d you need my scarf for.”

“I think I need to make it up to you for making you wake up so early in the morning.”

“What?” Zack turned just in time for V to push him against the rickety walls. “W-whoa! What’s gotten into you?”

“I need the perfect shot.” V ran his fingers in Zack’s hair and forced him to look up at him. Zack opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about when suddenly V slipped his tongue in.

 _W-why is he looking at me so intensely?_ V’s light, sea green eyes, stared at him looking and studying his reaction as he pushed his knee between Zack’s legs. Letting out a gasp Zack pushed away hoping to catch his breath.

_Click click click_

“Wh-what the!? Did you just take a picture!?”

“I capture things that I think are beautiful.”

“St-stop it. Don’t take pictures of me like this.”

“Hmm…”

“Let’s go.” Zack tried to push away but V wouldn’t budge.

“As any photographer knows. One picture is not enough. You must take multiple ones and find the best one. The one that captures exactly what you are looking for.”  Let same lecherous smile curled up. He guided Zack to the floor and, with a sort force Zack had never seen V use before, started to strip him of his clothing. “Oh yes… I should help warm you up.”

“I-Is _that_ why you took my scarf?!”

“Well…” V tapped the edge of the viewfinder against his chin. “I had to convince you somehow to get in here.”

“It’s- what!?- it’s friggin cold out there! Of course I would come in here!”

“Hmm… well I’m not that cunning, so I came up with what I could.” His feature’s softened. “No matter, you’re here now and I have you right where I can see you.” He looked through the camera. Zack turned his head away, covering his face with his hands. “No. That’s not the angle I’m looking for.” He let out an exaggerated sigh. “Guess I’ll just have to be more forceful. I want to get the perfect shot.”

“Aaa-mmng.” Zack bit his lip as he felt his scarf tie around his wrists connecting him to some pipe.

“This will keep this pesky hands from covering your face. Now. Let’s see what I can capture.”

* * *

  * He got the picture he was looking for. 
  * It just took a lot of… action. 
  * But hey! You gotta do what you gotta do. 




	11. RFA Gets Rough Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i ask for the RFA and saeran getting a little rough in bed with male MC?

##  **Unknown: Gemini  
NOTE! I use Unknown’s and 7′s real name**

There were two Saeran’s. One who was introverted and didn’t much care for a lot of things, and one who was a primal beast that had control over when something was done or not. And the only person who knew that second side was Zack. Having both survived the clutches of Mint Eye the two had this sort of connection that even his own twin didn’t have. Slowly but surely those two were reconciling but Saeran and Zack were like two peas in a pod. They had a bond that would never break.

And that of course translated to the bedroom.

Zack huffed as he rubbed the light rope burn on his wrist. He tapped his fingers against the edge of the table trying to figure out he was going to write his Anthropology report. Saeran was sitting next to him reading a book looking utterly bored.

“Hey!” Saeyoung peeked in. “Whatchya two up to?”

Zack quickly rolled down his sleeves to hide the markings of the night three days ago. “Nothing.” Zack smiled as Saeran looked up only to go back to his book.

“Good! Zack I need you to run errands for me.”

Ah, he had almost forgotten. Saeran’s psychiatrist had told both Zack and Saeyoung in private that to help the twins slowly grow a bond Zack needed to leave them alone. It was true, in public Saeran was like a puppy sticking to Zack like glue. So trying to find a scenario where Zack had to leave Saeran for an extended period of time proved to be difficult.

“I’ll go to.” Saeran said automatically.

“Oh that.” Zack sat up and closed his laptop. “I need to head to the mall. The one in the next town over.”

Saeran’s faced contorted into slight distress. He knew what he was talking about, it was a mall that was always crowded. Saeran wasn’t comfortable in crowd’s, not even in the slightest. He didn’t like being surrounded by people who could grab him at any moment.  

“I know.” Zack smiled gently. “I promise I won’t be gone long.”

Saeran nodded looking rather tense. “How long?”

“About three hours.” Zack smiled.

Saeran looked like he had just received horrible news. “O-oh.”

Zack stepped forward and put his hands on Saeran’s shoulders. “I promise. I’ll be back soon.”

“….Okay.”

Feeling a bit bad Zack leaned in and whispered, “Don’t fret. I’m always here,” he tapped Saeran’s heart, “I’ll be back.”

Saeran seemed to calm down. That was Zack always used to say to him when he feared he would be killed by morning. It was now like a stress reliever to Saeran. Though both knew Zack wasn’t in danger of being assassinated anymore, they still told each. A sort of farewell between the two. Kissing his cheek, causing Saeran to blush profusely (he wasn’t one for PDA) Zack smiled and waved goodbye to Saeyoung who was pretending not to watch their little exchange.

~_~_~_~

This mall blew. It was too crowded to even move your arm to scratch your nose. He came here anyways figuring if he came home with this malls famous cheesecake Saeran wouldn’t think Zack was lying. Groaning in boredom as he stood in line Zack sighed as he looked around in the crowd.

“!?” He spotted someone. He felt his heart start to pound. Rika!? Is that Rika!? The world started to spin as flashes of that place started to surface to his mind. When he looked up he let out a yell of agony. Mint Eye. He’s in Mint Eye. The world spun and swirled and he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The people in cloaks started to swarm around him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The world spun rapidly and suddenly his mind succumbed to darkness.

When he awoke he was in a hospital. A nurse was looking down at him taking his vitals and smiled when she noticed him. “I’ll go get them hun.”

Zack sat up rubbing the back of his head in pain. There was a sizable bump that throbbed every time his hands touched over it.

“Zack!” A pale faced Saeran ran into the room. “What the hell happened out there!?”

“I… had an episode it seems.”

A doctor walked in. “This young man seemed to have fallen into a trance. Witnesses said that he was yelling for…what was it? Mint Eye? to get away.”

Saeran’s breath hitched. “You fucking idiot!” He glared.

“Sorry.” Zack murmured.

The Doctor arched a brow at Saeran’s outburst but continued. “Anyways, we’re just gonna keep him here and make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

Eventually the doctor and nurse left, closing the door behind them. Saeran stood up and locked the door. “Idiot! What…what happened?”

“I… thought I saw _her_. I guess I panicked.”

“Panicked isn’t even the word I would fucking use. I was about to have a damn heart attack when Saeyoung answered the house phone. I…I…” He looked ready to cry. “I…thought…”

Zack smiled. “Enough. It’s okay. I guess I don’t like crowds either…well not unless you’re there with me.”

Saeran looked at the bite marks on Zack’s exposed shoulder. “Guess they all saw that.”

Zack looked at the hospital gown he was wearing and blushed. “Shit.”

“They’re fading though.”

“Sure are.”

“That nurse was eyeing you.”

“The hell? No she wasn’t.”

“Hngh… Ya she was. Guess I have no choice. Keep your damn voice down or I’ll fucking punish you more.”

“W-what the hell?!”

“Pay back for making me worried. So if by the off chance we’re separated. We’ll always be together. No matter what.” He smirked.

Zack smiled. It was nice to be the only one who knew this side of him. 

* * *

  * The word rough is always in their vocabulary. 
  * Zack doesn’t mind one bit. 
  * ~~Maybe the word masochist is more accurate.~~




End file.
